<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Star Holding Angel by EllenMarieP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202313">The Star Holding Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenMarieP/pseuds/EllenMarieP'>EllenMarieP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Gen, Thomas Barrow is Good With Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenMarieP/pseuds/EllenMarieP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 18 of the Christmas prompt challenge. </p>
<p>Star – Character A always has a star on their tree, character B wants an angel. Who wins?</p>
<p>Mary always has a star, Sybbie wants an angel. Can Thomas save the tree?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Star Holding Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Star Holding Angel</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Downton always prided itself on it Christmas decorations, some of which had been in the family for generations. This years tree was a particularly impressive 30ft, Norway Spruce, standing proudly in the main hall as if it had always been there. Decorating the tree was no easy task and required the assistance of the gardeners with their ladders as well as the footman up on the gallery and Lady Mary acting as supervisor, making sure everything was just where she wanted.</p>
<p>There had been a little drama the day before the tree's arrival as Miss Sybbie, supported by her cousins, had asked Donk if perhaps they might have an angel at the top of the tree this year, for her mother. Donk hadn’t been able to answer before Mary declared that, as much as it was a sweet idea, they would be having a star at the top of the tree, as always. Poor Sybbie had been distraught and hadn’t eaten or slept since which did cause Mary some guilt but she was determined to have her star, the children had to learn about disappointment sometime anyway. Mary’s parents, husband, sister and brothers in law had all tried to sway her, it was only a decoration, but she would not be moved and if her granny were still here she would agree with her.</p>
<p>The tree was almost done, with only the star to be placed. The problem was Mr Barrow, who was supposed to be placing it as was the tradition for the butler, was nowhere to be found and Mary had once more been accosted by a very passionate Sybbie, still determined to make her case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please aunt Mary! It would be for mummy! Daddy says she’s an angel up in heaven.”</p>
<p>“You’re very sweet darling but the star had been on our tree for many, many years.”</p>
<p>“Then maybe it wants to retire like Mr Carson and have a rest?”</p>
<p>“Ha! Oh, my darling. I do admire your spirit, but I really must find Barrow.”</p>
<p>“He’s not here.”</p>
<p>“What? What do you mean not here? How do you know?”</p>
<p>“I was upset, and he wanted to know why so I told him all about it and he said he had an idea and went out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mary would have been angry if not for the fact that she found Barrow’s relationship with the children completely adorable, the once cold and difficult man now wrapped around the little fingers of four young children. Instead, she was merely curious, what could be possibly have come up with that would cause her to move away from a century-old tradition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well if he’s not here then I suppose Andrew will have to put the star on the tree.”</p>
<p>“That won’t be necessary milady.”</p>
<p>“Thom…er…Barrow!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if summoned by Mary and Sybbie’s conversation, the butler appeared from the servant’s passage carrying a mysterious package. He offered Sybbie a smile and a wink, not missing her slip of the tongue, it wouldn’t do for the family to catch on that the children called him Thomas most of the time.</p>
<p>Lady Mary had also caught Sybbie’s near-miss and gave Thomas a knowing look before deciding to get to the bottom of this whole decoration affair once and for all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Barrow, Sybbie tells me you’ve sided with her in the decorating debate.”</p>
<p>“I like to think I’ve found a middle ground milady if you’ll allow it. I didn’t much like the thought of disagreeing with either of you.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thomas opened the package in his hands and held out possibly the most beautiful Christmas angel Mary had ever seen, it almost bared a resemblance to Sybil when she looked closer, dark hair and blue eyes with a kind smile. In the angel's hands was a single shining star, glinting in the light as if it were sparkling in the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heavens, where have you found this?”</p>
<p>“It was my mother's milady. I received a chest of her belongings when she passed away recently, this angel was with them. Mrs Moseley has been keeping the chest at her cottage until I decided what to do with it.”</p>
<p>“I don’t seem to recall you saying you’re mother had passed away. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Yes well, it means that this angel is in need of a good home.”</p>
<p>“Oh, please Aunt Mary! Please!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as Mary so desperately wanted to win, she could not deny the beauty of the angel nor the pull at her heart at seeing Sybbie’s desperately hopeful face. She would still get her star and Sybbie would get her angel. Perhaps just this once, she could concede defeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr Barrow would you be so kind as to place the angel on the tree?”</p>
<p>“I would be honoured milady.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That is how the Downton tradition of the star holding angel began; with a hopeful child, a caring butler and a fair mistress. A team that would successfully steer Downton into the future, weathering any storm in their path.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>